Forum:Salem Monterato
Name: Salem Monterato 'Gender: Female '''Age:16 '''Godly Parent Choice 1:Pluto '''Godly Parent Choice 2:Mars '''Godly Parent Choice 3:Apollo '''Cohort Choice 1:Cohort 3 '''Cohort Choice 2:Cohort 4 '''Faceclaim (A picture of your character): ---- '''Appearance: Caramel brown skin, dark long brown hair, dark brown eyes, '''Personality: Sweet at times beautiful and intelligent with a strong attitude and kind to others a little unpopular but has great friends she is talkative and friendly lonely and cool. '''History: Her mother Sabrina was a beautiful women who was a hard worker. One day her co. workers went to a night club. This night club was called Silver Mustang .It was located in L.A. That beautiful night she meet this awesome guy. She was in love with him the second she meet him as did he. So they danced got Drunk and had a heck of a time. Years later She had Salem. Salem was a cute baby with brown hair and big brown eyes. Sabrina loved her. When Salem's Dad left when she was born. Ever since she has worked so hard to make a good life for her and Salem. She tried very hard to make Salem happy. Sabrina's work was worth the effort because even thought they were poor Salem loved here school and mother. Salem was the happiest girl in the world. Until the worst thing happened Sabrina had died in a car accident when Salem was 8. on her way to the hospital she died on a gurney. Before she died she gave Salem a knife made of Celestial Bronze for protection. She also got a backpack in Salem 's favorite color purple. Salem was crushed. She was not wanted by anyone of her family members. That made her feel even worse. She was sent to St. Sebastian Orphanage at 10.She was quiet never said a word until one day she meet Lupa when she was 12. When she was 13 she was practicing her combat moves by the forest next to the house. She was approached by what looked like a old ugly lady that popped up and turned in to this thing with wings. It tried to scratch her face off. This thing had wings and looked so ugly it hurt her eyes to even look at it. It was a Harpy Salem was scared but she fought it without helped she jacked them up she hit it with the knife from her father her mother gave to her before she died in the hospital. The Harpy fled and she was safe for now. The wolfs came moments later snarling at nothing while she looked at them with a confused face. After that battle Lupa was surprised by the fact Salem could fight so well and a harpy. Then she explained, Salem told her that before her mother died she learned how to fight from her mother. At first she didn't Believe her but then she demonstrated. She jacked up one of the wolfs when they got to lupa's. They trained for two weeks and finally she was worthy to be training bye Lupa. After everything she was allowed to go to Camp Jupiter at last. '''Weapons: A bow and arrow she got from her best friend and a knife she got from her father Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can ':D) 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is :A) 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia :B) 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list :A) 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim :A) 4) Put your signature under here. -- "Believe in yourself and l♥ve me or else I'll throw fruits at you" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 23:32, October 28, 2014 (UTC) -- "Believe in yourself and l♥ve me or else I'll throw fruits at you" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 23:53, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Comments from Staff and Roleplay Directors: *While I think the history is well done, I would prefer you out it through spellcheck and grammar sites or checkers so it has an overall more professional manner to it. You don't have to, but it does help improve the page. I also think you could elaborate on her personality more. Other than that I think this is one of the best well-filled out claims I've seen! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.]] 04:12, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank You for reading I worked hard on making it based on real events other an that adoption thing. -- "Believe in yourself and l♥ve me or else I'll throw fruits at you" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures 00:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) '''Claimed [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.''']] 06:13, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Claimed